


Girls Night

by Rainbowlopez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Mentioned Lance (Voltron)'s Family, Other, Shiro wears eyeliner, Team Bonding, Wholesome, lance wears makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowlopez/pseuds/Rainbowlopez
Summary: Lance and girls nightsor Lance like to do skincare bc he misses his sisterskind of short but wholesome and a little sad
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to do this because i dont see enought of Lance relationship with Allura and his skincare bc we all know he has one, so this is basically me thinking about what started his routine.

Lance loved skincare, he was so used to it that not doing it, felt wrong, his sisters used to try new masks or creams on him which most of the time did wonders on him (on other occasions a bad skin reaction) They showed him how to do it himself based on his skin and how to do it on others for fun, they held a “girls night” religiously on Wednesdays because his sister said “two days before Friday in case your skin reacts, but also to look even better if going out” so at the end it was second nature to him to do a skincare at night and for especial occasion.

The first night at the castle was weird, he only washed his face, he wasn’t used to it, it felt wrong to not apply some cream, oil or serum to the his skin, but he realized that he would have to ask Coran for that, he didn’t know if alteans did skincare ( I mean Allura was in that cryopod and she came out looking as beautiful as always, not to mention Coran).

After asking Coran if there was something safe to use on humans and testing the products for safety reasons, he started his routine again, getting use to the products and what they did.

One day after a very long fight, Allura saw him asking Coran for some products and she became curious, it was not unusual for men in Altea to do that but she didn’t see Hunk, Keith or Shiro doing it, not even Pidge so she thought human didn’t have that on Earth. After following Lance and asking him, he decided to ask Allura to join him, she accepted out of curiosity and found herself actually enjoying her time with him and propose to do it several times after. Lance normally did her hair while she talked about the coalition and Altea even though he didn’t understand some terms or things she said, he was always happy to listen to her speak about her home and family, her traditions and her people. Lance in returned talked about his family, his nieces and the beach, sometimes when both didn’t talk, he would start singing songs from back home, sometimes English sometimes Spanish, and Allura didn’t mind, sometimes asking the meaning behind the words she didn’t understand and so they build nice relationship full of understanding, homesickness and respect for the other.

Sometimes Pidge would join them if she wasn’t so busy, because she admitted that sometimes she missed her mother more than she showed, so the “girls night” was back and Lance was happier than before.

The mall was a blessing, the Earth store did have products including makeup and nail polish, he also decided to ask Coran and Allura about the alien products just to be sure, and also brought eyeliner for Shiro (because that was definitely eyeliner).

Lance was definitely not ashamed of using makeup, he enjoyed it a lot, it gave him more confidence from the way he walked to the way he spoke to others.

So when Allura found out about this she couldnt help to ask him to do her makeup and to teach her how to do it herself (also to speak in coalition events). It was always fun so Lance didn’t mind, until one day Shiro came to ask something only to find Allura and Pidge doing their makeup while following Lance orders and movements, so he decided to stay and maybe learn a little. When he saw Lance do his eyeliner, to say he got excited was an understatement.

Shiro did end up joining his girls night and suggested doing one with all the team to relax and simply talk… it was a disaster but it was nice.

Keith didn’t let the facemask dry completely and Hunk felt asleep while his nails were being painted, Coran was just excited to share stories while being pampered.

Lance was happy, maybe one day his sisters can do this with him and the team… yeah that would be nice.


End file.
